Smile
by unpinned grenade
Summary: Jacob Black is struggling.He keeps things up and running at home helping his invalid father to keep all he's worked for. But Jacob is a lost soul, never truly feeling happiness until one day a girl he's been crushing on gives him something to smile about.
1. Chapter 1

Smile

By: unpinned grenade

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I love Bella and Edward together, but I felt like Jacob needed to find the love of his life too.

Chapter 1

Life sure can suck, especially when you're on the outside looking in. I felt like a little boy again when I had begged and begged my dad for a new bike but was told it wasn't "economical". I remember that day so vividly because that was the beginning of summer vacation in my 6th grade year and all my buddies were headed to the new mall. All their bikes piled into the back of Sam's beat up old truck.

Whoever had planned and designed the new buildings had obviously been in tune with his or her inner teenager, because it was by far the best (and only) great hang out spot in all of Forks. There were fast food joints, roller and ice skating rinks, a movie theatre and right next door a newly installed playground where the younger kids could run wild and the older ones could skateboard and do stunts on their bikes all courtesy of the awesome ramps.

I had stood alone watching them drive away a small smile on my face. No one saw the tears in my eyes, no one saw me run into the woods after they drove away blaring rock music and talking excitedly with each other. No one saw me, and no one heard my muffled sobs. I stayed out there for hours, long enough to calm down and dry my eyes. My dad asked me why I hadn't gone with my friends and I'd given some lame excuse about there not being enough space. He'd looked at me strangely but must have seen something in my eyes that warned him not to take his questioning any farther. The very next day I went and got a job at the first place that would hire me.

I may be older (I'm in my senior year of high school) but I still felt the pang of unfairness like a scab over my heart that some cruel person kept picking and tearing on, sending sharp shots of pain throughout my body. One of the reasons for my inner turmoil was that I had never gotten that bike even though I'd worked all summer long at the cannery. Every cent I made went towards furthering my education, because let's face it my options were little to none. I lived on the reservation with my dad who was in a wheelchair, had been for awhile, and we couldn't seem to get together enough money for the paying of bills let alone a luxury like bikes. He still received his monthly disability checks but there never seemed to be enough, we were always spread thin trying our best to pretend like life was grand when in fact my dad had become so depressed he had been hospitalized for a few weeks back in September.

There was one bright spot in my life, but an ache all the same. Anan. I googled her name and it means "clouds". She wasn't full Quileute only on her dad's side, her mom had been a waitress at a nearby truck stop and Anan's father had fallen for her hard, they were married less than six months after they met and moved down here to be closer to his relatives. There were a lot of wagging tongues like there is in any small town, but everyone had loved Alissa. She was of Puerto Rican and Middle Eastern descent and from stories I've heard a beautiful woman who loved her husband and daughter more than life itself. When Anan was still very young her mother had died in a horrible car accident. Some say old Jimmy never got over it completely but cherished his daughter and tried to raise her up as best he could all alone. She was glorious.

She radiated light in my otherwise mundane existence. I could smell her perfume, and not just the kind she sprayed on her wrists and neck every morning, that smelled like cherry blossoms. I could also smell the coconut shampoo she uses in her hair. But her own personal smell was even more mouthwatering. I knew this fact because I had snuck into her room on many occasions familiarizing myself with everything about her. I had gone so far as to borrow, I use that term loosely, a silk scarf she had worn everyday for a month straight. I felt guilty about depriving her of it, but I so desperately needed something of hers to keep with me at all times. I was addicted, head over heels in love and we barely ever spoke. Only long looks and discrete smiles when no one else was looking.

She was standing in front of our local store sipping a diet soda and giggling with her friends not remotely aware that she was outshining the sun above us. No matter how many times I saw her it was like the first time all over again, that fist to your gut that makes you suck in a deep breath and hold it. It wasn't as if she was the prettiest girl in town or even the best looking among all her friends it was the fact that she was mine, she just wasn't aware of it yet.

"Hey Jacob!" I turned around slowly towards the sound of my best friend Quil's voice. He was waving at me frantically making with the kissy faces . He looked like a fish caught on a line. I rolled my eyes and turned back to more important matters, my girl. She was looking right at me her green eyes wide and alert ; waiting. I wish I could read her mind, girls are evil that way. Us guys are never sure if you really like us or not, and are usually so scared of rejection we don't want to rock the boat with to forward of a gesture.

She gave me the once over starting at my long black hair that flowed down past my shoulders. Then on to my top half where her eyes seemed to have x-ray vision. I was already bigger than all of my classmates, hell most of the guys in Forks, but I still made sure to puff out my chest a little.

Her eyes continued their journey down my jean clad legs to my boots, then back up again to zero in on my crotch. Her tiny pink tongue slipped out to moisten her lower lip as she looked up at me through her lashes. Damn her. As if I didn't have enough problems in my life, trying to will away an up and coming hard on was more than I could handle. I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled at me. Oh dear God, the ground seemed to give way for a minute and the earth moved. She actually smiled. I could feel my heart pumping like mad but I had to remain aloof, act like her smile wasn't making my knees shake or my hands sweat. I idly hooked my hands in my belt loops acting as if I was a perfect pillar of ice. And then she did it, I mean she really did it. I was floored and she had me. There was no going back now, no pretending like our little visual flirting meant nothing to me. All Anan had to do was wrinkle her little perfect nose at me and wink and the wolf became a freaking puppy dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Smile

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

He was behind me again, like every day. I could sense him there but didn't turn around to acknowledge his presence. I knew I was being mean and I hated myself for it. But I couldn't afford to start something with Jacob, even though God knew I wanted to.

Jacob Black was like a force of nature and I was constantly drawn towards him. He was one of those guys your parents would probably never approve of as boyfriend material, maybe even the just friends category for that matter.

There was something darkly sinister about him and his pack of friends, something you couldn't quite put your finger on, like they were all in on some big secret and the rest of us normal people were not going to able to fathom exactly what it was.

Besides that he was gorgeous and totally drool worthy. His hair was long and silky black, the kind of hair you wanted to run your fingers through. His eyes were chocolate brown and his skin was flawlessly bronzed. And Jacob's body should be outlawed, wide shoulders and all rippling muscles. He was any woman's wet dream come true, I should know I'd had my fair share of them over the past few weeks. But he was off limits, thanks to my dad's utter disapproval of the Black's as well as his firm rule that my dating anyone except guys like Mike Newton was nonnegotiable.

But I'd had it, I was sick of being daddy's little girl. I knew he was lonely and had sacrificed so many things to try and lessen the blow of my mother's death, but I couldn't go on like this any longer. I needed to feel his arms around me, I needed to listen to his smooth velvety voice whispering sweet words in my ear. But most of all I needed to show him I felt drawn to him too.

The outcome was inevitable because I already loved him. Without ever saying a word, I knew we belonged together and that my heart would break into a million fragmented pieces if I had to deny myself the pleasure of Jacob Black any longer.

Taking a deep breath I turned trying to mentally prepare myself. What would I say? We'd never spoken more than three words to each other…..my heart was in my throat. I swallowed and gulped in a big breath of air. Just be cool, confident, and sexy….my inner thoughts were running wild. I mentally kicked myself, JUST DO IT!

The moment I turned I heard his best friend Quil calling his name, he turned away for the briefest second and then his eyes were back on me again. He looked hungry, like I was his favorite food and he'd been fasting for weeks. That look was my undoing. I felt it like an electrical shock all the way to my toes. And my traitorous body took over for me. I allowed my eyes to travel over every inch of his delectably edible body. Heart rate skidding out of control I licked my lips wondering just how good one kiss from his perfect lips would be.

I looked up at him through my lashes and could see that he was breathing heavily his eyes filled with lust and longing. But it wasn't only physical longing I was reading. I felt the need to be so close to him that I could be taken into his very body. Safe and protected, cherished. The feeling brought tears to my eyes and I reached out automatically to connect myself to him. I needed to touch him, needed to let him feel my awe of him.

One second we were just staring at each other like star crossed lovers, the next my hands were clasped in his. My goodness my hands all but disappeared within his and it felt so right. His hands were so hot, and I never wanted to let go. He smiled down into my upturned face and I gave him my heart. His thumbs brushed tenderly across my cheeks and swiped away the tears that had fallen. I clenched the front of his shirt and whispered his name in reverence. As his head slowly dipped towards mine everything disappeared. I could smell the sweetness of his breath and feel the scalding heat pulsating off his body. My knees started to shake and I was glad for the strong arm that was now securely wrapped around my waist.

Our lips were so close and as I closed my eyes I thanked the universe for creating such perfection. I allowed my fingers to become entangled in his hair, and it was as soft as I'd dreamt. Jacob's hands had drifted lower his fingers grazing the waist of my jeans. I was so turned on I could hear buzzing, and we hadn't even kissed yet.

Then just as I felt his breath feather my lips like a butterflies wings, my friend Cheryl gave a screech, " Anan your dad's car just pulled in come on"!

We jumped apart, and I guiltily took in my surroundings. The shop was a popular place to hang out after school and many students were milling around. Not to mention several of our counselor members who were standing dumbstruck at the store entrance.

While everything had faded into nonexistence for me, the reality was that everyone was now starring at us. I blushed hot red and could actually feel the blood rushing to my face. Oh god, oh god, oh god…..that was my inner self trying to catch up with my surroundings.

I was only glad my hormones had not gotten us into even more trouble than we were probably already in. My dad was not going to take me practically having a make out session with Jacob lightly, especially seeing that many of the towns elders and his friends were there to see the wanton display.

Looking at Jacob I could see he was also having an internal war with himself. I lightly held his shirt sleeve and tugged on it to gain his attention. When he looked down my heart started that weird thumping beat again as he stared into my eyes.

"I got to go, why don't you call me later"? I kept my voice low and rummage around in my purse for a pen and paper. I started to write my mobile number down but he just grabbed my hands again and pulled me back into his chest.

" I already know it", his voice is low too but it sends shivers down my spine. He gently pushes his hands into my hair cradling the back of my head. "I'll call you after your dad goes to sleep, okay?

I can only nod my head because I am totally incapable of speech at the moment. He touches my lips with his finger and winks, then as easy as you please saunters off like he's God's gift. But the problem is that he was, and I was so in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Smile

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I love Bella and Edward together, but I felt like Jacob needed to find the love of his life too.

Chapter 3

Trying to calm my shattered nerves I look down at my watch. I'm about ten minutes late for work but I know Mr. Sampson won't be too upset because I always do more than my fair share and in half the time it takes the other guys to do theirs.

I've been working at the cannery for a long time and I really like my job. Mr. Sampson is great too, a lot of the other shop owners give him grief for hiring us guys from the Reservation, but he always says we're hard workers and honest to boot.

I smile to myself as I get my uniform out of my locker, yea he was a good old guy and I didn't want him to think I was slacking off or anything. Especially seeing as the day he hired me I had shown up teary eyed and disheveled barely twelve years old. He'd taken me into his office and given me an application form.

Now another person would have just blown me off seeing as I was just a kid. But he'd taken me seriously and only asked that if my schoolwork started to suffer I'd let him know so he could lessen my hours. He had been a lifesaver and a dear friend ever since.

After putting on my yellow overalls I slipped my timecard into the slot and heard the familiar clicking sound it makes. I could hear several voices coming from out back so I knew the trucks were waiting to be filled.

"Hey Jake, nice of you to show up".

I grimace slightly at the nasal sounding voice and fake a smile in George's direction. Now George is an alright guy as far as weasels go but he never knew when enough was enough. He was always making these snide remarks and slacking off, plus we thought he might be dipping his hand into the till. But we weren't one hundred percent sure and until we were we weren't going to blow him out of the water.

The other fellows and I exchanged hellos and got down to it. We were supposed to load the trucks up then do a general check and cleanup of the grounds. The tins were pretty heavy but where most of the guys could only manage three or four at a time, I usually carried seven or eight. That was still pretty easy but I don't need any more attention drawn to me and my bizarre strength.

I chatted with the guys but Anan was on the forefront of my mind. Picturing her black lashes curled against her cheeks as she'd closed her eyes waiting for me to kiss her. I shudder slightly and try to get back into the conversation around me.

But it was useless; I sigh and shake my head trying to regain focus on my task. Nope I could still hear her voice replaying our conversation from this afternoon. There was no way I was going to be able to wait until after 11 to hear its sweetness again. I finished up quickly earning a couple of knowing smirks from the guys.

"Guess someone's got a hot date tonight"! Jeff grins at me and playfully punches me in the shoulder. The others laugh and wink letting out several cat calls and whistles much to my embarrassment.

"Yea we heard all about your little show this afternoon Jakey"! Milton, an older guy from off the Res puckers up his lips and pretends to swoon.

"Hey come on guys", I plead off grinning back and enjoying the attention more than I should. We all laugh and hive fives are given all around as we say goodnight to Mr. Sampson and head home.

"Jake you need a ride"?

I see my good friend Seth hanging out of the window of his truck waving me over. He was a couple years younger than me and I loved him like a brother. Him, Quil, Embry and I were nearly inseparable and most of my best childhood memories involved the four of us running wild in the woods surrounding La Push getting up to all the mischief kids get into. Man those were the days, worry and carefree.

"Seth my man how you doing"?

"Pretty good, you know same shit different day". His grin is infectious and I can't help but smile back. Seth was good like that he was always the upbeat one, always thinking positive.

I climb into the passenger's seat and he peals away laughing as I hang on to the roof through the window looking at him like he's gone nuts. As we hit the long strip to home we drive in amiable silence both nodding our heads to the tunes coming from his stereo system.

"So I heard you finally worked up the courage to talk to Anan".

"Yea". I look off into the distance squirming in my seat anxious to get home and shower. I already knew there was no way I was going to be able to stay home tonight let alone sleep until I saw her again.

"Soooo"? He drags out the word wriggling his eyebrows at me and I bark out a laugh.

"What does everybody know about it"?

""Everybody and their brother and their all sharing. So that equals pretty much everyone on the Res I think". His face changes and he puts his hand on my arm.

"Hey I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I didn't just show up to see your pretty face".

I can feel the tension rolling off him despite his joking manner and brace myself for the worst. It would take a lot to change Seth's bright outlook on life and I cringe to think what could make him so bleak.

"I mean it's nothing new really, just thought I should tell you that Anan's dad found out about your little, ummm, conversation and needless to say he isn't real happy about it".

I knew this was bound to happen if her dad got wind of any kind of relationship between us. There was a lot of bad blood between him and my dad but I never got the full story from him. I had hoped that over the years their animosity would have faded, but I guess me being happy was too much to ask for.

"What happened"? "How'd you find out her dad knows"? I knew I was talking fast and firing questions but I was nervous. I really liked Anan, hell if I was being completely honest my feelings went way beyond anything I'd ever experienced before.

"Well I heard from Quil that after you left her dad went into the store all friendly doing some shopping. I guess he got to talking to some of the other customers and well he came back out not so happy anymore".

Seth looked at me in sympathy as he completed his tale. I took a big shuddery breath and tried to think. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to lose it. My body began to quiver ever so slightly then more and more violently.

"Woo man calm the hell down. You know my car isn't insured, plus I like the way I'm filling out. Girls think I'm studly".

I turned my head and looked at him like he'd grown two heads then started laughing uncontrollably. Tears were actually leaking out of my eyes.

"Studly huh"? My body still shook except now it was in mirth not anger.

Seth laughed along and patted my shoulder again.

"Look I know you really like her don't let them ruin it for you. You can still talk to her and see her and stuff, you'll just have to be sneaky about it".

I knew he was right but I didn't want to sneak around. I shouldn't have to lie or feel like a hypocrite for wanting to see my girl. I pondered it over and came to a decision just as we reached my driveway.

"Hey Seth thanks for the 411 man, I really appreciate you coming to get me and all". This was why I loved him, he was a good kid and he looked out for me. We all looked out for each other.

"No problem, so what are you going to do"?

"I need to talk to her face to face, see how she feels. I mean I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to see me again, but……I need to see again".

"Good luck".

"Thanks again I owe you big".

I climb out of the truck and he gives me a last wave. Heading towards the front door I notice my dad sitting on the porch. Before his hospitalization he'd sat on the porch almost every night talking with the neighbors and communing with nature, or so he said. I thought he probably was just so bored of staring at the same four walls that he needed to breathe some fresh air.

But he hadn't been out for awhile so I got a little nervous at seeing him there. As I got closer I could see his face more clearly and my stomach took another nosedive. He didn't look to happy and I could guess what he'd heard to make him look so sour.

"Hi dad, nice night huh"? I tried for nonchalance but my voice wavered a little.

My dad and I have a great relationship; he was strict but fair and he never rode me to hard. He could see that I was mature for my age and equaled with my contribution to the household he never really interfered with my life. He gave me fatherly advice sometimes but wasn't offended if I didn't take it. This was going to be rough on both of us.

"It is a nice night, sure hate to ruin it fighting so I'm just going to say this and leave it be, alright"? He looked as nervous as I felt and I knew he was feeling pretty bad about his upcoming speech.

"Ok Sir". I respect my dad, a lot. He'd been through hell and had had a lot of hard knocks in his lifetime, but he always landed on his feet.

"Jacob, I know you've been carrying around a torch for Jimmy's daughter I'm not blind. But son, you got to know this can't end well. Now I'm not going to tell you can't see her anymore or any of that garbage, I just want to let you know I support you in anything you do. I understand the attraction she's a beautiful girl, she looks a lot like her mama. Anan's real sweet too, so I get it. I just want you to be careful, go slow. Jimmy's a good man Jacob, just stuck in his ways. So all I'm saying is be happy, because if she's the reason you've been smiling so much lately I love her already".

My dad has said a lot of things to shock me and he's told me he loves me a million times. But nothing he'd ever said or done has affected me as much as this has. I went up to the porch and leaned over to envelope him in a bear hug.

"Your blessing means everything to me dad".

He hugs me back then wheels his chair slightly away from me scrunching up his nose.

"But if you're planning on seeing her tonight might I suggest a shower first? You smell like a cannery"!

I give out a loud whoop and hug him again before I race into the house to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire ride home (after my little rendezvous) my dad had pointed out every reason why Jacob was off limits . In fact he was still going on about it as I stood washing up the dinner dishes. He went into lecture mode about once a month, but so far I've always been able to get around his hard headedness. Although this situation felt completely unsalvageable.

It didn't matter if Billy and Jacob Black are upstanding members of our tribe, or that Jacob is decent, respectable and hardworking. All that matters is that he's Billy Black's son and the apple never falls far from the tree. Or so my dad believes anyway.

I've tried persuasion and begging but we are at an impasse and there's no way he is going to change his mind. I feel numb and stop acknowledging that he's even talking to me anymore. This is how it's been for the last half an hour or so until my dad make's some comment about Jacob being beneath me. At that little comment I see red.

"Dad, enough already"!

Shocked at my tone of voice with surprise clearly showing on his face he tries to put his arms around me but I shrug him off angrily. I can see he's hurt by my actions but he's gone too far and I don't feel like playing nice.

"You can think whatever you want and there's nothing I can do to change your mind". "But I'm not a child anymore dad". "You can't just expect me to be all grown up part of the time and then run my life the rest". "It's not fair and I deserve better than that". I turn back to the sink and hang up the dish towel on the hook close to the window.

"Anan, honey"…..he trails off as I turn and face him again my arms crossed over my middle. I was clearly in no mood to listen to anything else he has to say. He sighs heavily and takes his jacket off the back of the door.

"Me and Milton are heading into town for a couple hours to pick up some gear for our camping trip next week, I should be back around 12". "If you need anything call me on my cell".

He hesitates with his hand on the knob, "And I'm sorry if your upset, maybe one day you'll understand why I don't want you going out with that boy".

I allow him to squeeze my hand as he opens the back door. Milton's car is idling down the back drive a few feet away.

"Lock up". He gives me a final wave and slides into the car. I watch until I can't see the taillights in the distance anymore. I start to lock the door when I remember that the trash needs to go out to the curb for tomorrow's pickup.

I grab it and lightly skip down the stairs taking in a deep breath of the chilly night air. It feels good to be outside after arguing with my dad, refreshing. As I lift the lid off the can a large hand creeps out of the darkness and takes the bag I was hoisting into the bin.

My heart leaps into my throat and I let out a shriek. Grabbing the lid I whack my assailant over the head and run back to the open door.

"Ouch, jeez Anan what are you trying to do give me a concussion"?

I'd recognize that husky voice anywhere.

Jacob is looking at me accusingly through squinted eyes as he rubs the top of his head.

"Well what did you think was going to happen"? "You scared the crap out of me"!

My heart is beating double time but it isn't just from the shock of his sudden appearance. Everything he does makes my insides go berserk.

"Sorry, I guess it probably did seem like I came out of nowhere". He's smiling that sexy smile and of course I completely forget to be pissed off at him.

"Sorry I hit you, are you okay"? Walking over I gently take his hand away replacing it with my own checking for any cuts or abrasions.

"It's alright, I'll live. I have a head like a cement wall". He shrugs it off playfully.

"What are you doing out here anyway"?

"I wanted to see you, is it a bad time"? He looks kind of nervous so I assume he knows my dad isn't too pleased with the thought of us getting close.

"No actually now's perfect".

I don't know where my newfound confidence came from but I sure as hell didn't want it to go to waste. Grabbing his hand I pull him over to my back porch and we sit down on the steps facing each other.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon"." I never meant for you to get in trouble".

"It's not your fault besides I'm glad we finally got to talk"." My dad can be kind of a jerk, let's forget about him, ok"?

He looks doubtful at first but as we stare into each other's eyes he visibly relaxes and gently squeezes my hand between his.

"How was work"?

"Work was good, but I missed you".

"I missed you too".

I lean over and kiss his cheek , discreetly inhaling his scent. He smells like sin all masculine and sexy and it makes me shudder. I wrap my arms around his middle and lay my head on his chest right above his heart.

He hugs me back and it feels so natural to be infolded in his arms. We sit outside for a long time just holding each other. Talking quietly getting to know each other at long last.

Jacob loves storytelling and he starts telling me a one about how he and his friends got kicked out of a bar in Seattle after someone recognized them and told the owner they were underage.

"You should of seen the look on their faces, it was priceless". "I mean we know we all look over twenty-one but when he saw Seth's id he almost shit a brick"!

I was laughing along because I could just picture the poor owner finding out Seth wasn't even sixteen at the time. I giggle again and gaze up into his face. He's staring at me so intensely it kind of scares me.

"Jacob"? "What's the matter"?

"I can't stay away from you Anan". "I should, but I just can't". He looks at me imploringly his eyes begging me to understand.

"I don't want you to stay away from me, I need you in my life". "For now I don't think my dad will be ready to accept it so we'll just have to be careful". "Later we'll sit down with him and try to get him to accept that we're together".

I stumble over these last words unsure if I'm overstepping and taking for granted that he feels exactly the same way I do.

"I mean if that's what you want, us together".

"Nothing would make me happier". He slowly tucks some hair that has escaped my ponytail back behind my ear and lightly cups my cheek.

I knew he was going to kiss me, and as his head slowly bends towards mine I suck in an excited breath. His mouth is soft and sweet, but firm and hot. My hands automatically draw him closer as I moan into his mouth. I can feel him shuddering as his tongue snakes out to lightly trace my bottom lip before slipping inside and tangling with mine. He tastes like something minty and fresh.

His hands had been resting on my sides but ever so slowly they begin to travel up and down slightly massaging and totally making my toes curl. He grips my hips in his hands and squeezes and I'm all but in his lap by now. I break away from his lips to allow myself some much needed air but I can't stay detached from him for long so I begin to kiss along his jaw line. Trailing my tongue over his adams apple taking small love bites until I reach his mouth again. He's makes a sexy little growl in the back of his throat as his left hand leaves my side and glides up under my shirt gently rubbing my back.

His hand is like fire branding me with his imprint and I want to drag him upstairs and throw him on my bed and have my wicked way with him. I can imagine how'd he look all spread out his bronze skin contrasting nicely with my aqua sheets.

But then almost in synchronization we slow down and give each other one last kiss. This one is sweet and lasting like a first kiss should be. He gently untangles my hands from his hair and kisses my knuckles then the palms of each of my hands.

"Wow". He grins rakishly and wraps me in a bear hug.

"I think wow just about covers it". My heart rate has finally begun to go back to normal when I jump lightly to my feet and offer him my hand.

He looks kind of skeptical but allows me to try and pull him up off the stairs. Ten tugs later I throw my hands up in surrender.

"I guess I won't be able to carry you upstairs and play out my sinful daydreams after all".

Jacob throws his head back and laughs then eyes twinkling he stands up brushing off the seat of his jeans.

"It's getting kind of late I don't think if your dad finds out that I snuck over he'll be more willing to listen". "Besides my dad's holding dinner for me".

"Hang on a minute". I rush in the backdoor and open the oven. I always cook too much for just two people so I wrap the leftovers in foil and hand them to Jacob as I bound back down the stairs.

"What's this"? He lifts off the edge and peers inside. He sniffs appreciatively at my offering.

"Well if I wasn't hungry before I sure am now". "Are you sure"? Did you and your dad already eat"?

"Yea don't worry I always cook for an army". "Plus I'll be really happy if you eat some of my home cooking". "My mom always said that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach".

"You already have my heart Anan, but I'll enjoy eating something I know you made with your hands".

I raise up on my tiptoes and kiss him again hoping to give him something to remember me by. Because I want him to be up all night thinking about me just like I'll be awake all night thinking about him.

Our lips make an audible suction sound as we pull back. He uses his free hand to push his hair back out of his eyes.

"Sorry". But I'm not really, his hair was extra sexy and I loved to run my fingers through it while we made out.

"I'm not complaining". He suddenly looks towards the woods and then looks back down at his watch.

"It's late I need to get back". "Leave your phone on vibrate I'll call you later, o.k."?

"I miss you already". I feel stupid but tears actually fill my eyes as he walks off in the direction of his house.

He must have heard the tears in my voice because he turns around with such a fierce look on his face I actually take a step back.

"I love you. My life is meaningless unless you're in it". He looks at me for a brief second then turns abruptly and hurries into the cover of the woods.

As I stand there stunned I can hear a car turning onto our street. I could have been standing there mere minutes or for hours. Time seems to have stopped having any meaning for me anymore. I hurry into the house and up to my room. Placing my phone on my charger I go about preparing myself for bed.

As I lay under the very sheets I had contemplated throwing Jake on I wait for his call. He'd said he loved me. I had never heard sweeter words but I felt awful because I hadn't had the chance to tell him that I loved him too.

I can't lay still any longer so I go over to my window seat and turn my stereo on low. As the sounds of Hinder float through my room I stare off into the darkness remembering chocolate brown eyes and the warmth of his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got home a little later than I expected but it was worth the rumblings that were now shaking my tummy. Hungry and mentally wary I didn't phase although I knew it would be quicker. The extra time gives me a chance to think away from the Pack's eavesdropping.

It isn't so bad being connected to my brothers, but sometimes it's downright embarrassing. I can just imagine the grilling I'm going to receive from Quil and Embry when images of me kissing my girl flash across my mind. I know a huge grin is plastered on my face and I probably look like I'm high, but I don't even care.

I've always been attracted to the dark silent type who's slender and lithe. Now I find that Anan's body is driving me crazy. She's a tiny thing, barely over five foot three but nicely rounded in ALL the right places. Nice shapely legs, rounded hips, and the way her behind fills out a pair of jeans is sinful. The ache in my groin comes back tenfold as I try to picture her in all her glory. An agonized groan escapes my lips as I envision her hot and naked her long wavy brown hair flowing free down her back moaning my name in my ear.

So far I have been able to fool most of my brothers that my feelings for Anan are nothing more than the usual high school crush but I was sure Seth new the truth and it was only a matter of time before the others did as well.

My life has changed drastically over the past few years. And now that the Cullen's have moved away and most of the danger has faded into the woodwork the Quileute's have little reason to continuously shape shift. We still patrol La Push and sometimes come across a fresh trail, but more often than not any vampires who get near Forks know we're around and stay clear.

I miss Bella ferociously but my feelings for her have finally balanced out leaving me with the knowledge that she was my first love but not the love nor center of my life. And when I had looked into Renesme's eyes and seen the love that Edward and Bella shared immortalized in their beautiful angel, I was free. Free to let them be happy, and free to be happy myself. My happiness came to me one day out of the blue.

Flashback

_I had known this girl for years, seeing her almost every day of my life. But I was so wrapped up in the terror of my transformation, excepting myself for what I was, my infatuation with Bella, and the battles we had faced that it was like all things had become unimportant. _

_Then one hot afternoon in late July the pack had gone down to first beach for a swim. Our body temperatures run much higher than normal humans and it sometimes makes life unbearable. So we thought a nice cool dip was just what we needed._

_We could hear the voices of several people on the beach even before we exited the nearby forest. As we drew nearer we saw a group of about seven teenagers having a barbeque. We recognized quite a few from our school and several others from Forks High. We said our hello's and sat with them around their grill after they invited us to stay for a bite._

_As I placed my fourth burger in my mouth I nearly chocked. There had been two girls swimming when we'd arrived but now they'd come running up the beach laughing and flinging wet sand at each other. Suddenly my burger had gotten stuck in my throat and I was finding it increasingly difficult to swallow let alone breathe. Because there in front of me stood the woman of my dreams. And as I'd watched the rivulets of water drip off of her honey colored skin life as I knew it was over._

End Flashback

I imprinted on Anan months ago and being away from her for even a second was torture. Sighing heavily I plop down on a bench beside a little white washed building that held the only restaurant on the reservation. I want to share my new found happiness with the pack but I'm afraid Sam will forbid me to see her.

Outsiders aren't allowed to know our secret and I have been keeping my oath surprisingly well. But I hate lying, especially to someone I love and I know I'm going to have to tell her my secret soon. I'm not sure how she's going to take finding out her new boyfriend is a humongous wolf whose skills include lighting fast reflexes, inhuman strength and duration, as well as being connected telepathically with others of my kind. Yea I'm a real catch.

Another loud growl from my stomach sends me quickly to continue my way home. As I turn the last corner on the road to my house I can see several cars parked in our driveway. Putting a hold on my thoughts I speed up banging the screen door as I slide to a stop inside the living room.

My dad and Sam are talking adamantly. They jump slightly at m intrution and look guiltily at each other for several seconds. My dad finally turns towards me with a nervous smile on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon Jake. Did you have a nice time with your friend?"

"What's going on dad?"

I have a bad feeling in my gut as they look at each other again before my dad nods at Sam and starts to roll out of the room.

"I'm going to give you and your dad some privacy Jacob. If you feel like talking later tonight let me know." He glides into the kitchen where I can see Seth, Quil, Embry and even Leah looking at me sympathetically.

"Let's step outside for a minute."

As we move out into the cool night air I try and brace myself for the blow I can feel coming.

"There's no easy way to say this Jacob but I know you've imprinted on Anan and you have the right to know".

As he tells me his tale my hands begin to tremble and it becomes harder for me to see. I scrub the tears away and take deep breaths of the chilly air.

"Anan's dad and I were friends since boyhood. We were alike in many ways and people often thought we were brothers. But I was proud of our heritage and our people while Jimmy was resentful of his families' poorness and most of all how people always seemed to look down on them. We hatched all kinds of get rich schemes but none of them ever brought the big bucks he wanted. After I settled down with your mom and Jimmy married Alissa we laid off the big ideas and began to work construction. We were always desperate for work and took whatever jobs that were offered. By then we both had a child and it got increasingly difficult to take care of a family on such limited resources. But I was happy, I had a beautiful wife a loving son and life was good."

"As time moved on Jimmy became increasingly jealous of my happiness. He couldn't understand how I could be so happy when I had so little. Now there'd always been friendly competition between us but it had become obvious that Anan's dad was taking things a little too far. It was small stuff at first and I let them slide in the sake of friendship. Things like telling guys at work that I didn't need a particular job even when he knew I did. And silly things like that. But I finally said enough was enough and completely stopped all contact with him."

"By this time your mom was heavily into drugs and spent little time at home any more, she was always out trying to find ways to earn a score. I tried to get her into counseling but she always refused my offers. I loved your mother but you were my first priority. I had closed her off and she'd become desperate as addicts do. In her need she turned to Jimmy thinking that an old friend of her husband's would never turn her away. And even if she only got twenty or so dollars it would be enough to get her fix for the night. She convinced him to give her money by telling him that I'd been beating her for years and she just wanted to get away. Jimmy was so eager to believe anything bad about me he asked no questions and happily gave her all the money in his wallet."

"She left and went straight into Seattle where she'd scored big. Then instead of waiting for the affects of the drugs to wear off she gotten behind the wheel of her car and attempted to drive back home to La Push. She never made it back. Her car was found sometime later over a hillside.

"When it came time for the funeral Jimmy came all teary eyed and remorseful begging my forgiveness at his stupidity. He said that if he'd known what she was going to do with the money he'd never have given it to her."

"I forgave him then and there telling him it was a tragic accident but still just an accident. Then we stood side by side and lowered your mother's body into the ground. We never spoke to each other again."

My dad's eyes are haunted as he looks at me and my heart fills with love and compassion. He had loved my mother unconditionally but he knew the truth as well as I did. My mom had been an addict and she'd chosen her lifestyle. I still miss her and there will always be a place for her in my heart but she'd chosen narcotics over her family and even though placing the blame one someone else even for just a short time would have been a relief I knew in my heart her death was her own device. Jimmy was an innocent she'd used selfishly like so many others.

And so now I understood. Jimmy wasn't angry or upset that I love his daughter or that I'm not good enough for her. The truth is that he's a man who lives in constant fear. Fear of feeling unworthy. And who more than his beloved daughters love could he possibly feel less worthy of?

Life sucks and it can also be ironic. My mom dies in a horrible car crash, and just a few months later Anan's mother died in a similar manner. I knew this fact wasn't lost on her father, and I really felt bad for him. I mean who can understand what it must be like to feel responsible for some ones death. Even if said responsibility is only in your head?

One things for sure, I'm not going to let jimmy's inferiority complex drive a wedge between me and Anan. And I sure as hell am not going to stop seeing her because her dad feels guilty whenever he sees my face.

I hug my dad and kiss the top of his head. Saying my goodnights I head into my room, completely ignoring my rumbling stomach. I knew if I ate anything it would probably come back up.

I can hear my dad's bedroom door close down the hall and I offer up a silent prayer that despite tonight's replay of tragedy he can at least rest dream free. I have no such hope for myself however as I toss and turn mulling over everything that had transpired.

Flinging my sheet off I rub my hands over my face and catch the fleeting scent of Anan's perfume that still lingers on my skin.

My mobile is sitting on the edge of my bed and I want so badly to call her. Glancing at my bedside clock I see it's past 1 am, but my hands seem to have a mind of their own. My fingers are flying over the numbers and it's ringing within seconds.

I let it ring three times before I disconnect the call, feeling guilty. She was probably asleep and I didn't want to wake her up even if I feel like crawling out of my skin from missing her. I toss the phone down then pick it right back up to go through the pictures I have secretly been taking over the last few weeks.

My favorite picture is a candid one where she's taking a huge bite out of a slice of pizza during lunchtime at school. I laugh quietly to myself thinking of how mad she'd be if she knew I had it. Stifling a yawn I switch off my lamp and lay back down, but just as I close my eyes my phone rings and Anan's name flashes across the screen. Snatching it up I press the accept button.

"Hey handsome I was wondering if you forgot about me."

I can hear the pout in her voice and I can imagine how she looks right at this moment hair all messy sitting up in her bed biting her lip.

"Hey, sorry it's so late I kind of got sidetracked. But you're always on my mind even when I act like a jerk."

She laughs and it's one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard, well except every other sound she makes like talking, chewing, breathing, well you get what I mean.

"Jacob."

Okay her saying my name has to be the sexiest thing ever. And the way she says it, I feel electricity racing down my spine and centering in my stomach.

I clear my throat but my voice still comes out husky.

"Yea?"

"Why don't you come over and give me a goodnight kiss? I don't think I'll be able to sleep without one."

My eyes are round as saucers as I lick my suddenly dry lips. Heart racing out of control I grab a tee-shirt off my floor and jump out my bedroom window. Panting for breath as I break into a sprint I speak into the phone.

"I'm on my way baby, and I sure as hell hope you aren't sleepy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I flip my phone closed and do a little dance around my room, that boy is so mine. I giggle softly remembering how his voice had altered when I said his name in my sexy voice.

I've always had a crush on Jake but never thought I stood a chance with a great guy like him. I mean why would he waste his time on someone like me when there are so many girls, hell even women who wanted him just as badly as I do.

But that all changed a few months back when I noticed him hanging around more, always starring almost eating me with his eyes. Never attempting to talk to me but always there whenever I looked around.

And now he's on his way over to my house. He'll be in my bedroom, at night. Oh God he's going to see me in my pj's. Suddenly frantic I rush to my bathroom, feeling especially lucky today on how much my dad spoils me. I have the master bedroom in our house which has a connecting master bathroom. Allowing me to basically take refuge in my room and have complete privacy.

I'd already taken a shower and my pajamas were okay but not what I would call sexy or anything. Just low slung drawstring sweatpants and a little matching tee-shirt. The shirt leaves little to the imagination, especially seeing as I'm sans bra, but what a nice way to treat my man to a little show right?

Quickly running a brush through my hair I then spray on a little of my cherry blossom perfume from The Body Shop. Teeth brushed, face scrubbed clean I do a once over in my full length mirror and decide I'm presentable enough.

I glance at my clock wringing my hands; only two minutes have passed but I'm getting nervous. After lighting a few scented candles and arranging them around my room I leaf through my music collection and finally settle on an old Def Leopard cd I burned. I love their songs, especially "Love Bites" and "Animal". Perfect mood setters, soft rock ballads with a little sexiness tossed in.

My phone vibrates on the nightstand and I rush to pick it up stubbing my toes on a bookcase in my rush. Grabbing it off the table and hopping up and down on my uninjured foot I gasp into the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey how are the toes?"

I can hear a smirk in his voice and I blush furiously over my own eagerness.

"Hey how the hell do you know about my toes mister?"

"I'm right outside and I can see you hopping around. I'm sorry you got hurt but I love your shirt, it's umm, very enlightening."

Glancing down I see that all my jumping is making certain parts of my anatomy jiggle. A hot flash races through my veins when I realize exactly what he's implying.

"And would you mind telling me how you can see me when my room is on the second floor?"

I whirl around so fast I feel a little lightheaded when I hear a light tapping. I can see Jacob sitting on the limb of a tree adjacent to my window. He's grinning that sexy smile of his and my insides turn into goo.

Placing a hand over my racing heart I give him a fake glare. "God how many heart attacks do you think someone can take in a day? You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, what are you a vampire or something?"

I'm only playing with him but his expression changes as I walk over to lift up the screen. Chocolate brown eyes that had just been dancing with mirth are now overshadowed with sadness. He seems to shake himself and places his hands on the sill; pulling himself completely into the room effortlessly.

Now I know Jake is ripped but he made it look so easy, too easy. I store this piece of information into my Jacob box (yes I actually have a treasure chest in my brain of all things related to him) and let my eyes wonder of the magnificence before me.

I've had boyfriends in the past, but not one of them had made me feel this trembling ache I feel when I look at Jacob. I'd made it to second base with Mike Newton (a memory I wish I could erase permanently) and have kissed a few guys too, but I'm more turned on by just looking at Jake and from listening to his voice than I ever was from any of my past boyfriends.

I went out with Mike because my dad was always singing his praises, so I thought why not? But after a month of watching his squinty faded blue eyes mentally undress me, and suffering his slimy tongue trying to choke me to death; I'd finally ended our "relationship" much to my father's disappointment. Sometimes I still see him down at first beach or around town (Forks is notoriously small) but we avoid each other like the plague.

But there's no Mike here, only a totally hot guy standing in my bedroom in the middle of the night wearing a pair of cutoff jeans and a lightweight tee-shirt. Giggling slightly I glance down at his feet and notice he's not wearing any shoes.

He looks at me and places his hands on his hips, "What's so funny?" He steps closer to me and wraps me in his strong embrace. He's like a mini furnace but I still shiver like I caught a chill.

"You came all the way over here without any shoes on?"

He looks down at his own feet and lightly slaps himself in the forehead smiling impishly.

"I didn't even notice; guess you know my secret now huh?"

I place my face so close to his I can feel every breath he takes and as my eyes travel down to his mouth my tongue snakes out to wet my lips.

'What secret?" I allow my hand to lightly trace his jaw line and his face automatically turns into my touch.

"That everything fades away and all I can see is you, feel you, smell you…" as he says this he tangles his hand in my hair and lifts some to his nose and inhales deeply. His eyes shut and he lets out a soft growl.

"You smell so fucking fantastic; I could drown in your sweetness". His voice has become huskier and his eyes have darkened to midnight black and I gasp at what I can read in their depths.

He steps back and drops his arms from around me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I get so overwhelmed just being around you that I….I…." His head drops dejectedly and he won't look me in the face.

"Maybe I should go."

Oh my God, does he actually think I'm scared of him? Of what he feels? My heart almost leaps out of my chest with the knowledge that this man loves me. He LOVES me. And he's scared, just as scared as I am over what we're feeling. And that concern, that proof that he cares enough to leave if that's what makes me comfortable is why I love him, why I need him. I may only be seventeen years old but I know a guy like him doesn't come around very often and if you're ever so lucky to find one you sure as hell better hold on tight.

Placing my fingertips under his chin I tilt his face up so he'll have no choice but to look at me. And when he finally raises his eyes to mine I place my hand over his heart.

"Jacob Black I love you, I love you so much it hurts. You're my sun" …… my voice falters as I continue to run my hands over his chest. Wicked cave girl Anan takes over from sappy romantic as my hormones rage out of control. I grab him by the front of his shirt and drag him over towards my bed.

"And I swear if you don't take your shirt off right now I'll never speak to you again." I've maneuvered him so that he's standing with his back towards the foot of my bed. I cross my arms over my chest and tap my foot impatiently.

He stands there for a minute his mouth opening and closing, then a mischievous grin breaks across his face and I'm suddenly pelted with a balled up tee-shirt.

I grab the shirt and shake my hair out of my eyes, but the laughter dies on my lips at what's before me. Holy shit…. My hand actually goes up to my mouth to make sure no drool is leaking out. I mean I knew he was going to be sexy as hell but this, this is a sex god. My panties are suddenly sodden and my breath rasps in and out.

Guess my birthday came early this year! I may not have worlds of experience but I know what I want, and I know Jake has even less experience than I do. Which makes me a very happy, albeit horny girl. Knowing my man hasn't been with anyone else makes this all the sweeter.

His skin is so soft it's like bronzed velvet and as I trace my fingers over his pecs his eyes close involuntarily. He's making these sexy little noises in the back of his throat as I become bolder. My hands glide past his shoulders to untie the little leather string he has his hair tied back with.

As his raven hair falls free I tangle my hands in it and drag his face down to mine for a scorching kiss. Tongues' dueling this kiss isn't sweet and innocent it's hot and needy. He tastes so good and the feel of his silky tongue meshing with mine is unbelievable.

His arms crush me to him in their steel embrace as his lips travel along my cheeks to my jaw then lower behind my ear. When his hot breath fans over me my neck falls back automatically leaving me open for his onslaught.

He latches on to my neck and trails a series of open mouthed kisses between gentle nips and bites. My hips arch into his and I can feel the evidence of his arousal. An answering ache pulses between my legs and I try to get even closer.

He turns us and places me gently on the bed. I can see the indecision in his eyes so I take away his choice by sitting up on my knees and lifting my shirt over my head. As my breasts bounce free the flame that was ignited in his eyes suddenly becomes an inferno.

Jacob drops to his knees on the floor wrapping one arm under my back. He drags me closer as his hand slowly skims the waistband of my pants. Checking for permission his hand continues its slow journey over my stomach and past my rib cage to finally cup me with the palm of his hand.

I notice several things at once, how our skin tones contrast so nicely, how easily he's holding me up and driving me insane, and the amazingly large tent in his shorts. I back up slowly and settle myself on the pillow beckoning for him to join me.

He crawls on his hands and knees towards me his eyes never leaving mine. Then he zeroes in on my perky bits snaking out his tongue to nudge my nipple. It's like a bolt of fire that zigzags down to center in my womb. And as his hot mouth encloses and begins to suckle my toes curl. I have to bite my own hand to keep the moans and incoherent grunts from escaping.

My father was asleep downstairs but me moaning like a banshee was sure to wake him.

Moonlight from my window played across my bed allowing me to see exactly what Jacob was doing to me. The sensations alone were unbelievable but combined with the visual it was deadly. He was sucking in earnest now trailing his mouth in the valley between my breasts to latch onto the other nipple.

Needing friction to allay the growing ache between my legs I pulled him down on top of me and ground my hips into his awaiting erection eliciting a low moan from Jake.

"Oh God, oh fuck, you feel so good." He sucks in a breathe as I grind my center on his cock. Never one to play nice I wrap my legs around his hips and suck on his bottom lip.

"I want to see you baby, will you let me?"

He's too far gone now to really comprehend what I'm saying so I take it upon myself to reverse our positions and straddle his lap. I continue to suck on his lower lip because I love the sounds it elicits. But I'm getting hornier and hornier and I need to see the heat he's packing.

Moving back slightly on his legs I give myself enough space to maneuver. I place feather light kisses on his six pack, dipping my tongue into his navel. He lets out a hissing breath and trembles beneath me. I feel so powerful and so feminine right now. Knowing I'm the one making him crazy, knowing he wants me.

Following the light dusting of soft fine hairs leading to his cock I kiss the line. He's sitting up on his elbows mouth parted as he watches me. I unsnap his jeans and pull them down moving slightly so they rest against his ankles.

As my eyes travel over him I thank God again for such perfection. Smirking slightly I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Ohh Jakie, your such a bad boy aren't you? Commando? What would people say?" I laugh quietly and trace my fingertips down his length.

"And such a big boy too. How did you fit this python in your jeans?" He swallows audibly and I can swear he's actually blushing. Who'd have thought such a macho man could be bashful. Oh playing with him is going to be fun..

A/N:

Don't hate me....I know I left it on a cliffie but bear with me gentle readers. Hey if you're reading my story and like it please leave me a review. I'd love to hear what all of you think and there are alot of you reading just not leaving the love, I'm not to proud to beg! Pretty please? With tasty Quileute shapeshifters on top!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm losing my mind, and all the control I thought I had over my own body. I can stop myself from turning into a vampire killing machine but I can't seem to stop the arching of my hips as she touches me.

Am I pathetic? Will she be able to tell just how inexperienced I am? My mind tries to make coherent answers to my questions but I'm writhing in delirium hands clutching her silky sheets like a lifeline.

I'm ready to erupt and all Anan's done so far is to trail her wickedly talented fingers down my cock. But it's what's she's saying that's driving me to the pinnacle of ecstasy. Her sultry voice seems to caress my skin as she whispers how much she wants me, and just what she's planning to do to me.

As she leans in for another kiss, I can feel her naked breasts with their erect nipples grazing my chest and I want nothing more than to flip us over and drive myself in to her welcoming heat. To encase my aching sword within her depths and become one. I want to see her panting under me, her body just as out of control as mine.

I want to see her as she reaches the precipice and I want to feel her around me as she falls. Hear my name on her lips as she crashes and burns. I want it so bad I'm grasping her waist and flipping us back over so I'm on top again cradled between her silken thighs.

But it's too fast; I want it to be perfect. I want her to feel like the goddess she is, with the wining and dining; the romantic music and the flowers. We haven't even gone on a date yet although I feel like I've known her my entire life. It's like I can feel her, and understand her without us having to say a word.

This is happening too fast, for both of us.

Kissing her one more time I pull back and look into her eyes. I can read the confusion and the hurt, she's afraid I'm rejecting her. I could punch myself for making her feel anything but happily ever after, but I know I'm right and she'll thank me later.

Reluctantly I sit up slightly and pull my jeans back up.

"What's the matter?" Her hand reaches out to clutch my arm and I shudder involuntarily.

Turning I pick her up and wrap her in the comforter from the foot of the bed. Then place her on my lap kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, I don't want to hurt you, and I sure as hell don't want you to regret our first time. I want to take you out, show you all my favorite places, and tell you all my secrets. You know I want you, shit I think I made that pretty obvious with the uncontrollable mass of horn dog you just saw. But you know I'm right, we got caught up in the moment but I want you to respect me in the morning."

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye gauging her reaction. She's starring down at our entwined hands a slight frown on her face.

"But you want me right?" She says this as she openly ogles the front opening of my jeans, which I forgot to zip back up. As she continues to stare her tiny pink tongue wetting her bottom lip my cock twitches eliciting a knowing smile on Anan's face.

"Never mind, I got my answer already." Laughing and tossing her hair behind her shoulder s she wraps her arms around me and proceeds to try and squeeze the life out of me.

"You're so sweet; most guys would have been all over a girl, but not you. Nope you're too much of a gentleman to take advantage of a poor helpless lady in need like me. Remind me to thank Billy for raising such a fine young man."

She stands up and bends over to retrieve her tee-shirt off the floor pretending to accidentally drop the blanket at the same time.

"Oops, sorry Jake I wouldn't want to pollute an upstanding citizen like you with my feminine wiles." Grabbing the shirt she glides over to her vanity table and begins to pull her hair back up into a ponytail.

I can feel my breathing becoming erratic as she stands in front of the mirror. Her hands are over her head as she styles her curling brown locks all the while staring at me in the reflection. Evil witch, my hands clench and my nostrils flare as I stare at her bare perfection. I snap my jeans closed encasing my rock hard appendage.

Using wolf speed I step behind her watching her eyes widen as I cup her breasts in my hands from behind. I can feel her pulse race as I whisper in her ear, allowing my thumbs to flick across the dark rosy buds.

"You shouldn't play with fire little girl, the big bad wolf can come and eat you all up, and then whose going to save you?" As I bite the pulse point on the side of her neck her trembling becomes more pronounced.

Suddenly it's like something in her brain clicked and she's looking at me with new eyes.

"Who says I'm afraid of the big bad wolf? Having a shape shifter works to my advantage, I mean if it's true what they say."

I can only stare at her open mouthed for a moment. How the hell did she know about shape shifters? Or that I was of the shifting sort?

Deciding to play along I answered her question with one of my own.

"And what have you heard about them?"

"Oh you know the usual, constant body temperature keeps you warm and toasty. Superhuman strength to protect all he holds near and dear. Lighting reflexes, speed, great stamina……"

No longer laughing I whirl her around to face me.

"Who told you?" My anger is barely in check my hands beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I think I've always known Jacob. Just never put two and two together until just now. Maybe the truth has always been there in the back of my mind but it just all came to a head. Like tonight, seeing you come into my room, it was like you were holding back but you were so _fast_, so _strong_."

"I may be only half Quileute but I know our ancestry, been to the bonfires when they talk about our legends. My dad keeps logs passed down from generation to generation. Some of them go into great detail on how the new tribe can tell if some of them are going through the change. I mean if anyone in this town was actually paying attention they would have noticed too. For awhile you and the rest of your friends were just average guys, and then suddenly almost overnight you're all acting weird, shunning everyone and growing at a tremendous rate? What do you think everyone is deaf, dumb and blind? Or should I say afraid to see the truth?"

Placing her hands on my cheeks she lowers my head so that our foreheads are touching.

"My dad knows; he doesn't know that I know, but he _**knows **_Jake. That must be why he keeps the documents hidden."

Shaking her head in disgust her eyes plead with mine.

"I'm not like him I'm not afraid. I know who the real bad guys are. I want you to tell me everything, when you're ready. I love you so much, if it's possible I think I love you even more now than I did before I knew. You, Sam, Quil, Seth and the others are heroes. Real life good guys out to protect the weak. I get a superhero for a boyfriend, he doesn't wear tights and he's not some nerd who got bitten by a radioactive spider. Yay me!" She kisses me lightly on the check and steps back pulling on her shirt.

Mind going a million miles a second I can only stand and stare at the girl before me. Suddenly I pick her up and swing her around whopping with laughter.

And here I was afraid to tell her out of fear of losing her. But not only is she smarter, sexier and more ornery than any woman I've ever met, she thinks Wolfy Jake is sexy.

"God Jacob, shut up before my dad hears us."

She smacks my arm then shakes her hand out glaring at me.

"Ohh does the little girl have a booboo from hitting the bad doggie?"

Smirking lightly I raise her hand to my lips and proceed to kiss away her owie.

"You're so juvenile I swear!" She swats me again and rolls her eyes, but I can see the corners of her mouth uplifting ever so slightly.

"Bad dog." Her smile is radiant as she slaps me on the behind and wags her finger at me.

"Oh you're going to pay for that missy", I threaten and begin to chase her around the room.

Anan is covering her mouth trying to keep her shrieks in as I tickle her sides. God she's beautiful. I kiss her passionately as she starts to sniffle.

"Baby what's the matter?" My heart crumbles as I take in her forlorn face.

" What are we going to do? I can't give you up, I can't."

She's crying in earnest now large tears slipping down her cheeks. My insides actually shrivel as I look at her.

"What are you talking about sweetie, you have know I'd never leave you, never."

She hiccups slightly and it's the cutest thing I'd ever seen. Her tears are tearing me apart, but they're also giving me a glimpse at just how much Anan loves me.

"My dad, he's never going to agree with me seeing you. He just won't."

"Shh, come here, please don't cry. You have no idea how it kills me honey."

Hugging her close I contemplate on everything I've learned in the past several hours. First, Anan loves me as much as I love her. Second, she was aware of our legends and had written documents confirming them but hadn't fully believed until I'd inadvertently shown her the truth. Third, her dad knew what I was and not only hated me for that but also felt tremendous guilt over the tragedy that had befallen my mother.

Yea life was so bright I was going to have to wear shades. One the one hand I'm glad she knows the truth….well most of it anyway. She still didn't know about the imprint, but hey let's save some shocks for tomorrow.

On the other, Jimmy's presence seems to loom over us. I know she loves me, will probably defy her dad to see me, but it has to be killing her. But for right now I just want to hold her, protect her, love her.

As we gaze out into the mistiness of the dawn I allow my thoughts to travel far away. Far away to a place where there are no vamps, no shape shifters, no meddling fathers. Just Anan and Jacob, two lives one heart one soul.

But for right now this is enough, just holding her, firm in the knowledge that she loves me back. For now it's enough.

And as the sun begins to peak I can hear her dad stirring downstairs so I know our time together is over. For now.

And as I kiss her sweet lips and breath her name like a prayer my heart rejoices for my many blessings.

Turning once more I bid her goodbye as I jump from her bedroom window and hit the ground running.

She watches me my angel, as my body shifts, her eyes full of love and wonder as she blows me a kiss.

And as I tear off into the sunrise I throw my head back and howl my welcome to the new day. The dawning of my future.


	8. Chapter 8

Smile

By: unpinned grenade

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8

Exhausted from last night's and wee morning adventure I drag myself downstairs and inhale the heavenly scent of coffee. My dad was a tad insensitive but he made a great cup of java. Plus it didn't hurt that he loved me so much.

I glanced at him guiltily from the corner of my eye as I mumbled a quick good morning and filled a cup with the scalding brew from the coffee maker.

"Morning sunshine, sorry I got back so late last night but Milton and I got some really great stuff for our trip. How was your night?"

My dad was smiling at me over the morning paper all his affection for me evident in his eyes.

He was as stubborn as a bear but I didn't feel right sitting there and lying to his face. So I decided to test the waters a little and see what happened.

"Nothing much really, I finished up that English paper I was telling you about and Jacob stopped by to say hi."

I left out the part about having him up to my room and putting on a floor show, I didn't think he would be able to handle knowing that his little girl was in fact a closeted lust hound out for Jacob's hot body.

There had been absolute silence for awhile as what I said registered then world war three broke lose.

My dad stood up and slammed his mug on the table top.

"Didn't I ask you to stay away from that _boy_?" He'd said the last word with a snarl as he turned to glare down at me.

"This is my house Anan, do you understand me? MY HOUSE! You're my child, and you may think you're all grown up and can make decisions for yourself but on this one I'm going to have to put my foot down. So let me lay this out for you as clearly as I can, okay?"

He paused in his tirade to wipe spittle off of his mouth and took a steadying breath.

Pointing his finger at me he'd lent down so we were nose to nose.

"All your life I've given you everything I can, even when it means going without for myself. And I have never complained, never uttered a word. And you know why? Because you are my life Anan. After your mother passed away I promised her as I said my goodbyes to always, always, look out for you. To make sure you are happy, treasured and loved. And most of all protected from the evils in the world. I swore to her baby, and I can't break my promise no matter how much you're going to hate me."

His eyes were red and teary as he clasped my hands and held them over his heart.

"I'm begging you honey, please for the love of God, stay away from them."

I noticed that he didn't say Jacob, but the word them, and I knew he means the pack. But what could have happened for him to dislike them so much, they were our protectors, transformed to save us from the evil he was preaching about.

"Daddy, please just listen to me. I know what they are, and there's nothing to be afraid of. They're here to protect us, but you already know all about it….so why are you so against them? Why do you hate them so much?"

"They're things Anan, animals. Devious, disgusting animals that only want to rut with females and destroy the lives of those around them. Protectors? I think not, just look at what Sam did to Emily! Does that look like he is her savior? They're uncontrollable, disgusting dogs……"

His voice trailed off as he noticed the look of absolute horror on my face. And not disgust at being told the truth but rather disgust over his words.

"I'm in love with Jacob Black dad, I love him. And I'm not going to sit here and listen to your distorted version of the facts."

I strode confidently into the living room and opened my dad's desk pulling out the folder with all the documents pertaining to the pack and the Quileute legends.

"I'm a part of this; you're a part of this daddy. We all are so how can you stand there and say these things. They've saved countless people putting their lives on the line, spilling their blood and having to heal from the atrocities dealt to them by the real evil that lurks out there. While we sit safe in our homes they're out there every night patrolling making sure we're safe. They leave their loved ones behind to protect us, and you want to turn your back on them. And why dad, why? Because you're a coward? They're doing all the work we just have to sit back and be kept alive. The least you can do is offer your gratitude!"

I had spoken to Jake for a long time last night, and he had filled me in on the running's of his friends, his brothers. As he'd told me about them I had gotten an inner circle view and could feel his love for them, they were his brothers in every sense of the word, and I loved them all, not only for their sacrifice but because my Jacob loved them.

"You love him? You're a child, what do you know of love?" He'd stared at me shocked but what had hurt me most was the slight look of disgust that he couldn't quite erase from his expression.

"I may only be a child but I do feel love, I loved my mother, I love you, and I love Jake, more than I can ever explain."

I had thrown the file to the floor as he'd reached out to me again in a desperate attempt to soothe me. But I was having none of it as I backed away and grabbed my jacket off the back of the couch as I went.

"I think we both need some time to cool down so we can talk rationally daddy". I implored him with my eyes to understand.

"I love you so much dad, and I know you've made great sacrifices to insure my happiness, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I love Jacob daddy, and I love you. Please don't make choose between you, I don't think I can stand losing another person I love".

I had held myself together pretty well until then but my tears were threatening to spill over. I'd glanced back at his forlorn face as I'd opened the front door.

"I'll be over at Cheryl's; we had plans to go into Port Angeles for a little girly time. I'll probably stay overnight at her house. Call me on my cell if you need anything okay?"

He was still frozen at the table but looked up at me with grief and contemplation plain on his face.

"Yea I'll do that honey, I hate fighting with you, just please promise me you'll be careful!"

"I promise, and I love you too old man". I'd rushed over and threw myself into his open arms and inhaled his familiar scent. Patting me on the back he pushed me towards the door again.

"Go on, have a nice time, maybe you could bring me back some of those great doughnuts"?

He'd wiped his eyes and grinned at me just like old times.

"You betcha, bye".

It was still fairly early as I made my way to my best friend's house. The air was tinged with morning fog and I could feel the droplets of dew on the grass as I raced towards Cheryl's.

She and I had been friends since I moved up here so we were way past knocking on doors. I pulled out the key hidden in the bushes (her mom put it there just for me). Inside I could hear pans banging in the kitchen.

"Well you're up bright and early today honey, Cheryl's still asleep". Her mom pulls me in for a fierce bear hug and tells me to sit down and eat something. Smiling widely I acceped the plate loaded high with scrambled eggs and sausage links.

Grabbing a fork I began to shovel forkfuls of the ambrosia into my awaiting mouth. I was beyond being shy around her since I practically lived here anyway. Plus I was absolutely starving. I guess my late night romp had left me feeling peckish.

After placing my empty plate in the sink and playing with Cheryl's baby brother I bounded upstairs and threw open her door. Unceremoniously I plopped down beside her pulling the covers off of her face.

"Good morning sunshine, wake up and face another boring rainy day in La Push"!

"God girl it can't be past 8 am, stop being so cheery".

She had one eye squinted open , and although squinted it was her best impression of the death glare.

Giggling I reached out and snatched her cell which had fallen beside her.

"Late night phone calls under the covers huh? Like to give me any details?"

"I might have later today if you hadn't come barging in here at this god awful hour. Seriously you need to get laid Anan, then maybe you'll stop hopping into my bed all the time."

Feigning hurt I gasped, "But I thought we had something special baby! What you don't want me anymore?"

Laughing along she pulled me in for a hug and pouts her lips, "I'll always love you honey, you know you're the one, but after spending all afternoon watching Seth Clearwater play football with his friends down at First Beach, I gotta be straight with you….. He's way hotter than you babe."

"No way you cradle robber, Seth Clearwater, he's gotta be like three years younger than you!"

"I don't give a rats ass if he is that boy is super fine, and before summers over he is going to be mine!"

"Hey at least he and Jacob are friends, maybe we can double. Is that who you were on the phone with?" I raised a questioning brow and waved her mobile at her.

Snatching it away she'd let out a deep breath and squealed "YES!"

"Like I said I was watching him and some other guys playing ball, and he was skins. I know I don't need to go into graphic details so we'll just leave it at new underwear were definitely a priority when I got home. Anyway to make a long story short he saw me checking him out we started talking exchanged numbers, and I was on the phone with him for 5 hours straight."

Looking at her face was like looking in a mirror, I felt the same giddiness whenever Jake was around. Hugging her I told her I hoped everything worked out.

"So you ready to head to Port Angeles?"

"Yea, but now you're new development has got me thinking. Jake is off today, and now you have Seth, why don't we all go together?"

She'd mulled it over for a second then nodded quickly.

"Why not? It would be super cool to spend all day with each other and those two hotties. Do you think they'll say yes?"

"I'm pretty sure they will but if not I know we can think of a way to convince them to. Right?"

Smiling and wriggling her eyebrows she whispered, "Definitely."

"So how about you get yourself ready and I'll head over to the Black's to get Jacob. Give me a call after you talk to Seth so we can meet up."

"Hey wat happened last night between you and Jacob, did you get a chance to talk to him again?"

"Yea I did, and then some!"

"Oh hell no hold up there slick details baby! I NEED the details!"

"Later hon let's try and get this plan rolling, don't forget to call me okay?"

"Yea okay, see you later."

Running down the stairs I shouted out a quick thank you and goodbye to her mom before I flew down the street towards salvation.

Knocking softly I wondered if anyone was even awake yet. Getting no response I walked towards the back of the house and peered cautiously through the windows. Finally I could make out some slight snoring sounds as I raised myself up on my tiptoes and peered in.

Jacob was laying on his stomach his back bare and a white sheet draped precariously over his lower half.

Swallowing audibly I'd let my eyes travel uninterrupted over his frame. Smoking hot and all mine. I looked around frantically until I spotted several cinder blocks lying around and hauled them under his window. Making myself a small stepladder I pulled myself into the open window, thankful that the screen was up.

Stepping lightly onto his bookshelf I hopped down and took in my surroundings. I'd always wondered what his bedroom looked like so I allowed myself the thrill of spying.

His room was medium sized but because of the huge bed it looked smaller. He had some makeshift bookshelves loaded with books and a stereo system that had seen better days. There was also a closet and a standing mirror with a straight backed chair pulled up to a small desk.

He had some laundry draped at the foot of his bed and I couldn't stop my hands from grabbing his tee-shirt from last night and bringing it close to my face. Inhaling deeply I allowed the scent of pure Jake to wash over me. Shuddering softly I had placeed the shirt back and climbed onto the bed.

He hadn't stirred as I'd pushed his hair off his back and exposd his neck. Placing my lips there I'd slowly kissed back and forth letting my tongue take small swipes at the crease.

His snoring stopped and the hands clutching his pillow tightened. Smirking to myself I'd gotten bolder trailing my fingers over his back, down his arms and to the top of the sheet that barely covered him from me.

He groaned slightly as I'd increased the pressure and bit down on his earlobe.

He was still asleep but barely. He moaned loader as my hands drifted past the sheet and gripped his backside and massaged.

"Oh yea baby, umm yes, Anan……" His hips are grinding into the mattress as he moans my name. I'm practically drooling now after hearing him say my name like that. It brought back all the memories from last night. Doubled with my new feelings of lust I'd felt the moisture pool between my legs.

Pulling the sheet off of his body I was amazed once again at the pure size of him. Being as big and muscular as he was would mke someone think he'd be rough but from what I'd learned last night he was gentle to the extreme taking care not to hurt me in any way.

As he slept in the nude there was nothing left to hide him from me and I was going to enjoy it. I knew I was playing with fire, but hell if I didn't want to get burned.

Leaning down I'd allowed my tongue to snake back out as I licked a slippery trail from the small indention of his back to his ass. Placing open mouthed kisses down his spine I'd ghosted my fingers to over the crack of his ass before cupping his sac.

Oh he defiantly woke up then I could tell by the tensing in his backside and the harsh breath hat raspsed in and out of his open mouth. Sensing my time was coming to a close I'd allowed myself one last taste of the forbidden fruit and bit down. I soothed the bite with my tongue and set back to see the impressions left by my teeth on his right butt cheek.

Leaning over I'd whispered in his ear, "Good morning baby, did you miss me?"

A low rumble escaped his chest before he flipped over and grabbed me around my waist. Picking me straight up in the air he brought my face within inches of his. He looked so predatory it scared and shook me to my core all at once. I wanted him and I wanted him to want me just as badly.

Placing my small hands on his face I traced the lines between his brows until they smoothed out. He was still breathing harshly and I could see his erection standing at full attention mere inches from my thigh.

Never had I been so happy to have chosen to wear a skirt. Leaning in for a scorching kiss I drew his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it like my favorite candy. Not missing a beat I moved ever so slightly allowing the expanse of my naked thigh to brush his thick member.

Needing friction he pulled me into his body so that I was straddling him. Thankful that my skirt had already ridden up I placed his hands on my tits and squeezed making us both moan.

Suddenly the room was stifling as I tried to control my breathing. I was practically hypervinalting as he pulled my sweater over my head and the cups of my bra down.

Placing his hot hands on my back he bent me backwards and took my nipple into his mouth. Reaching lower he bunched up my skirt and trailed his fingers over my slit.

I sucked in a breath at the intimate contact and looked up as he stilled.

"Please don't stop Jacob, please. I want you so much."

"I'm not gonna stop, but it doesn't seem quite fair that I'm completely naked and you aren't does it?"

Lifting me up and off he stands me beside his bed then joins me. Painfully slow he removes my bra completely, them my skirt. Leaving me in nothing but a purple thong. Grasping my hips he turns me so that my back is to his front.

"Did you wear this just for me?" His hands are tracing the curve of the thong where it meets my crack and I can hardly stand my knees are shaking so bad.

"Yes only you."

As he kneads my ass cheeks I raise my arms grasping his neck and thrusting my chest out.

Taking the hint he lets on hand slowly glide up my side to take their aching weight in his palm. His other hand joins his quest as he lifts my tits one in each hand and rolls his thumbs over their extended nubs.

Rubbing my lace covered backside over his raging manhood earns me another predatory growl. He lifts one of my legs and places it on the edge of his bed as he slowly pushes my thong aside exposing my glistening wetness to the cool air.

I sucked in a harsh breath as he tells me how much he loves me, and what I'm doing to him with my little moans and sighs.

Pulling my underwear completely off he puts my leg back up and I feel him bend slightly. And then I'm moaning for dear life as he allows his cock to slide between my slick folds. He doesn't penetrate me; he only slides himself back and forth in my wetness. Looking down I can see the head of his dick as it glides over me and its one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen.

He gripped my hip firmly with one hand and slowly guided the other past my stomach to the little bundle of nerves that has been aching for his touch for so long. As he dipped into my wetness then begans to swirl my clit my body took over.

Everything flashed hot as my stomach tightens in that familiar way. I have never had sex before but I had given myself pleasure upon occasion, but this, this was nothing like that. This was unbelievable.

"Oh…oh…."I couldn't control myself or the pleas coming out of my mouth. My hands went behind us both to grasp is ass as he pumped himself between my legs.

"Don't stop, Oh god don't stop."

And then with one final thrust and swipe of his fingers I was flying. One of my hands flew to his and plunged his fingers into my dripping core as I exploded. He was still thrusting his breath coming in harsh gasps against my shoulder.

Looking down once more I could see the angry weeping red head of his penis coated in my juices. Turning quickly I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump and tug, my other hand playing with his balls.

His hips were frantic as I gripped tighter and moved my hand over his length faster.

"Just like that, Anan, baby, I'm gonna cum….fuck yes……..!"

His eyes screwed shut as his orgasm over took him but I couldn't look away. He erupted over and over again his hot seed spilling between my fingers and onto the discarded sheet. His hips continued to pump for several more seconds before he let out a sigh and practically collapsed on his bed bringing me with him.

"I love you, Jesus, I love you Anan, that was, that was, ….."

Our emotions were high and I shushed him by kissing his lips and saying he was my life now.

After cleaning up as best we could he gave me a tee shirt to sleep in and pulled me into is body as he wrapped us in a clean sheet.

I fell asleep feeling satisfied, safe and above all loved.


End file.
